


Yall Ever Seen a Weed?

by Nyanito



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 4/20, Other, weed joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanito/pseuds/Nyanito
Summary: Listen I know I missed 4/20 but hear me outIts like really late at night and I'm cackling at this dumb jokeMinako has a question for Makoto, has she seen a weed?





	Yall Ever Seen a Weed?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously

          Usagi and her pals are sitting casually at the cafe. An afternoon snack isn't really well deserved since she failed her tests today but, whatever. Suddenly, Minako puts down her drink and slams the table.  
"Hey Mako have you ever even seen a weed?"

A stunned silence looms over the group as everyone remembers the day is in fact April 20th. "N-no? It's like illegal. Why are you even asking?"  
Minako places her index finger next to her mouth and responds,

"Well you have a lot of plant related powers...plus you do take care of so many plants at your house. I was just curious." Ami closes her book at looks at the two talking.

  
"Did you think Mako was growing weed in her house, Mina?"  
"You are really taking this question out of proportion! It's at totally casual thing!"  
"But you _are_ asking her if she has seen 'a weed'."  
"Well yeah! I am just curious to know and I just asked ok?"

  
          Usagi finishes her snack and finally adds to the conversation, "I feel like you were leading somewhere with that question though..." Silence appears again over the group when a familiar voice is heard from the next booth. "Are you guys talking about weed?" The girls look to the booth only to see the outer senshi, chilling out with some tea. Haruka speaks up again,"You kittens are far to young to be talking about weed, you know." Minako, with sudden passion almost dives over the table, "So does that mean you guys have seen a weed?!" Michiru laughs at the question while Setsuna almost chokes on her tea. "Well some parties I've been to might have been....lit." Haruka notices an intense glare from her table, quickly back tracking that statement. "I've never done it- if that's what you're thinking! Plus I never stay at those parties long enough anyways." Usagi nods to that backpedal, "So that is what we get to look forward to in the future."

Setsuna- recovered from her near death experience- starts,"I see that you, Minako, was trying to lead up to some punchline with that question but! Now the conversation is turning chaotic because everyone is so touchy about drugs." The inner senshi nod, as if to agree with Setsuna. She continues with,"Just because its 'Weed Day' you can get away with these jokes so please be a little more thoughtful with your comedic routine." Minako, defeated rests her head on the table. Ami picks her book back up to signify the conversation ending and Makoto quietly thanks the three of ending that awkward conversation.

Usagi however, speaks up,"Setsuna, does weed exist in Neo-Tokyo?" The amount of tiredness from the sighs everyone gave was inconceivable. "God damn it Usagi. Everything there is fucking ice. Of course there is weed in Neo-Tokyo" Setsuna said, wishing she could both die and cease to exist at the same time.


End file.
